


please don't leave

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, almost a lil angsty, sick jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: where jaehwan is sick, and sanghyuk takes care of him





	please don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by prompts where a character gets sick and gets extra needy and sensitive, not sure how this turned slightly angsty :/

‘s-sanghyuk?’

sanghyuk startles when jaehwan finally stirs from his sleep -- his voice is so _hoarse_ , barely audible; eyes half-lidded with fatigue and usually pink lips now a deathly pale. this sight, it hurts sanghyuk -- he reaches out to gently rest his palm against jaehwan’s forehead, briefly checking his temperature. his skin burns hot against the cool skin of sanghyuk’s palm. sanghyuk’s hand must feel cold, too, as jaehwan makes a noise, like a hurt whine, and recoils slightly from the touch.

‘you’re finally awake, hyung.’

‘w-what’s going on?’ what time is it?’

‘it’s nearly three in the afternoon.’

‘huh?’ jaehwan croaks, and the sound of his voice makes sanghyuk’s heart ache badly.

‘you’re running a high fever, hyung.’ sanghyuk takes jaehwan’s hand in his own, jaehwan’s fingers are cold and clammy in his hold, weak and lacking life. ‘ _the others_ ,’ sanghyuk starts, knowing all too well what jaehwan’s main concern is. it’s always work, work, schedules, before health, and rest. ‘the others have gone to the event without us. hakyeon-hyung let me stay to keep watch over you.’

‘oh no,’ jaehwan starts, wrinkles appearing on his forehead, brows furrowed with worry. sanghyuk wants to shush jaehwan, _please stop talking, please rest your voice_ \-- he does this by cradling jaehwan’s face, soft and hot against his palm, thumb soothing circles into his fever-flushed cheeks. ‘please don’t worry, hyung. the event will go as scheduled.’

‘but it’s an important--‘

‘hyung, please stop’ sanghyuk cuts in, on the bare edge of irritation, because jaehwan needs to stop worrying over things less important than his very own wellbeing, but the sight of hot tears forming in the corners of those large, shadow-rimmed eyes are enough to make sanghyuk’s heart soften. jaehwan gets even more sensitive when he’s sick, and sanghyuk knows this all too well. sanghyuk reaches forward to wipe the tears away, carefully, before taking both jaehwan’s hands in his own ones, grasping them tightly.

‘please, hyung. we’ve discussed this before,’ sanghyuk sighs as jaehwan sniffles. ‘you’ve been working yourself too hard recently, hyung. on top of comeback schedules, you’ve got more than one musical going on for you, and you’re getting barely two hours’ of sleep daily? how can you not expect to fall so _sick_?’ sanghyuk hears his voice starting to waver with emotion, and wills the sadness away, biting his lip. jaehwan’s pale mouth shivers softly, before his lips part in an attempt to speak.

‘i know, hyung, i know you mean well for us. because those schedules mean more public attention, more popularity for our group.’ sanghyuk tightens his hold on jaehwan’s hands, unknowingly. ‘but this is done at the expense of your health, hyung. us members, we could do without the extra fame, but we will never do without hyung.’ sanghyuk takes in a deep breath, and fights the sour twinge in his nose. ‘we love you so dearly, hyung, you know that? please, give yourself more care.’

with that, sanghyuk pauses, releasing a long sigh. jaehwan’s eyes are getting watery again.

‘i-i’ll try, sanghyuk… i’ll _try_ ’

yes. trying is enough. better than never at all.

sanghyuk flashes a weak smile, before releasing jaehwan’s hands and getting up. his movements are stopped when jaehwan grabs at his wrist, grip weak but insistent. sanghyuk turns back to look at jaehwan, and he’s tearing up again, oh so sensitive.

‘please,’ jaehwan starts, two hands clutching at sanghyuk’s arm now, hot fingers pressing into sanghyuk’s wrist. ‘w-where are you going? please don’t leave me, sanghyuk’

‘not going anywhere,’ sanghyuk sits back down, cards his fingers through jaehwan’s slightly sweat damp hair. he’ll have to wash up soon. ‘it’s past lunch time and you need to eat, hyung, you’re too weak. i’ll be back soon, alright? just rest while i prepare some food, and some pills.’

\--

when sanghyuk gets back, jaehwan’s sleeping soundly again, faint dried tear tracks on his cheeks and temples. sanghyuk gently calls him up and feeds jaehwan some of the congee he’d prepared, mindful of the heat from being freshly cooked, blowing cautiously on each spoonful to cool the food before feeding jaehwan. after finishing, sanghyuk manages to coax jaehwan out of the bed, into taking a quick shower to relieve the fever -- gently picks jaehwan into his arms, the elder light and delicate in his arms, sanghyuk feels such a burning need to protect him _forever_ \-- and places him in the tub, carefully undresses him and runs jaehwan a short, cold shower. sanghyuk makes sure to immediately wrap a shivering jaehwan up in heated towels, dressing him warmly, before carrying him back into bed.

drowsy, jaehwan falls asleep almost immediately, and sanghyuk releases a deep sigh.

\--

‘sanghyuk,’ jaehwan calls out, the moment he wakes up, but no response. worried, jaehwan looks over to his side, and there -- sanghyuk’s fast asleep, head pillowed on his forearms, rested on jaehwan’s bedside table. with lethargic movements, jaehwan slowly picks up the damp towel placed neatly on his forehead, warmed with heat. jaehwan carefully turns to his side, and drops the towel into the mug placed next to sanghyuk’s head, filled with water, and lots of condensing on the sides. sanghyuk must’ve spent the entire time icing jaehwan’s forehead to relieve the fever. jaehwan’s heart aches when he catches sight of the wall clock -- it’s already ten p.m.

‘sanghyukie,’ jaehwan tries again, voice still quite hoarse, but slightly more audible now. jaehwan gently taps on sanghyuk’s shoulder until the younger finally looks up -- hair a mess, dark shadows framing his tired eyes.

‘hyung,’ sanghyuk sits up immediately, ‘when did you wake up?’ sanghyuk asks, and the first thing he does is hurriedly place his palm against jaehwan’s forehead again. it’s still warm, but not as burning hot anymore. ‘wait a bit, hyung.' sanghyuk gets up from his seat, fighting the slight dizzy spell in his head. 'the iced water has gone all warm, i’ll go fetch some more in the freezer.’

‘ _don’t_ ’ jaehwan grabs at sanghyuk’s wrist again, and the younger turns back, a confused look on his tired face.

‘you look a mess,’ jaehwan whispers, voice trembling, and something tightens in sanghyuk’s chest.

‘have you eaten at all?’ jaehwan asks, and -- met with no reply. ‘you’ve not bathed, too.’ jaehwan continues, eyes sparkling in the dim light. sanghyuk bites his lip -- he’d not even realised that he hadn’t eaten or washed up, the entire day. jaehwan is sick, and he'd been too _concerned_.

‘please  _go_ ,’ jaehwan says, ‘go and bathe and get something to eat now.’ jaehwan sits up with some difficulty. ‘i don’t feel as weak now, sanghyuk. i’ll get a change of water myself, and take one more dosage of fever-relief. okay?’

‘but hyung--‘

‘no buts,’ jaehwan slowly gets on to his feet, clutches at sanghyuk for some support at first, but then smiles brightly as he stands up.

‘fancy chiding me about disregarding my health when you do the exact same,’ jaehwan mocks, playful, but his voice _trembles_. at this, jaehwan leans forward and wraps his arms around sanghyuk tightly, buries his face into sanghyuk’s firm chest. sanghyuk can feel wetness through his shirt where jaehwan’s face is pressed against -- and sanghyuk, now feeling a little choked up as well, slowly wraps an arm around jaehwan’s waist, the other reaching up to cradle the back of jaehwan’s head, gentle fingers stroking at the soft strands of hair lining jaehwan’s nape.

‘it hurts to see you like this as much as it did for you, just now,’ jaehwan pulls away, and sanghyuk smiles as he notes the little colour back in jaehwan’s face -- lips now no longer a ghastly pale but there’s the slightest tinge of _pink_ in there, matching the pretty rose in his full cheeks.

‘now shoo, go get a shower. i’ll get the other members to get some takeaway on the way back.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> -four hyuken works in a row... i surrender  
> -welps i'm not sure how this is because it kinda strayed from the main point of sanghyuk caring for a sick jaehwan, i hope it still turned out okay? /;o;\  
> -comments are always loved!!
> 
> twitter @hwanrem


End file.
